Madagascar (country)
Madagascar (Malagasy: Madagasikara), officially the Republic of Madagascar (Malagasy: Repoblikan'i Madagasikara; French: République de Madagascar), and previously known as the Malagasy Republic, is an island country in the Indian Ocean, approximately 400 kilometres (250 miles) off the coast of East Africa. The nation comprises the island of Madagascar (the fourth-largest island in the world) and numerous smaller peripheral islands. Following the prehistoric breakup of the supercontinent Gondwana, Madagascar split from the Indian subcontinent around 88 million years ago, allowing native plants and animals to evolve in relative isolation. Consequently, Madagascar is a hotspot for biodiversity; over 90% of its wildlife is found nowhere else on Earth. The island's diverse ecosystems and unique wildlife are threatened by the encroachment of the rapidly growing human population and other environmental threats. The archaeological evidence of the earliest human foraging on Madagascar may date up to 10,000 years ago. Human settlement of Madagascar occurred between 350 BC and 550 AD by Austronesian peoples, arriving on outrigger canoes from Borneo. These were joined around the 9th century AD by Bantu migrants crossing the Mozambique Channel from East Africa. Other groups continued to settle on Madagascar over time, each one making lasting contributions to Malagasy cultural life. The Malagasy ethnic group is often divided into 18 or more subgroups, of which the largest are the Merina of the central highlands. Until the late 18th century, the island of Madagascar was ruled by a fragmented assortment of shifting sociopolitical alliances. Beginning in the early 19th century, most of the island was united and ruled as the Kingdom of Madagascar by a series of Merina nobles. The monarchy ended in 1897 when the island was absorbed into the French colonial empire, from which the island gained independence in 1960. Madagascar is a member of the United Nations, the African Union (AU), the Southern African Development Community (SADC), and the Organisation Internationale de la Francophonie. Madagascar belongs to the group of least developed countries, according to the United Nations. Malagasy and French are both official languages of the state. The majority of the population adheres to traditional beliefs, Christianity, or an amalgamation of both. Ecotourism and agriculture, paired with greater investments in education, health, and private enterprise, are key elements of Madagascar's development strategy. Under Ravalomanana, these investments produced substantial economic growth, but the benefits were not evenly spread throughout the population, producing tensions over the increasing cost of living and declining living standards among the poor and some segments of the middle class. As of 2017, the economy has been weakened by the 2009–2013 political crisis, and quality of life remains low for the majority of the Malagasy population. Symbols Flag of Madagascar.png Seal of Madagascar.png National/Official Symbols Ring-tailed lemur.jpg|National animal Gallery Category:Countries Category:Africa Category:Islands Category:Madagascar Locations Category:Stanley Locations Category:Wild Kratts Locations Category:Clint Twist Locations Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Locations Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Locations Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Locations Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Locations Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Locations Category:Bernard Stonehouse Locations Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Locations Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Locations Category:The Animal Atlas Locations Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Locations Category:Eyes On Nature Locations Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Locations Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Locations Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Locations Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Locations Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Locations Category:Predator VS Prey Locations Category:Steve Jenkins Locations Category:Apex Predators Locations Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Locations Category:Jess Keating Locations Category:What Makes a Monster Locations Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Locations Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Locations Category:Jerry Pallotta Locations Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Locations Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Locations Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Locations Category:Monsters in the Night Locations Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Locations Category:Usborne World Wildlife Locations Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Locations Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Locations Category:Heather Dakota Locations Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Locations Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Locations